Quiet
by duplicates
Summary: Hiro was tumbling forward fast; he looked for something to grab but nothing was there. Baymax swooped down to grab his leg, but it was too late. The concrete was hard. He felt a snap, then an excruciating pain. Hiro groaned. And everything was gone.
1. prologue

➸ _prologue_

Of all the things Baymax could do; fight, hug, heal, flying with him was definitely Hiro's favorite activity. Soaring through the air, knowing that he would never let you go, complete freedom. He knew the both of them loved the feeling of being up in the clouds.

They both loved it so much that it started to become regular. Every few days or so, Hiro would put on his suit, and Baymax would do the same; and just for fun, they would soar over the sky.

On one of those days, when they were so high up they could see all of San Fransokyo, and they could feel the wind whipping their faces, among the birds, Hiro felt freer than ever.

"This is amazing."

Baymax didn't say anything; that was fine, he didn't respond to a lot of things.

Just as they were soaring under a highway bridge, and then back up into the sky, Baymax spoke.

"Low ba-a-a-attery."

Hiro tilted his head. "What?"

"L-L-Low battery," Baymax repeated, loopily.

Hiro felt his stomach sink. "Low battery? But. . . but that can't be possible, I charged you last night-"

Baymax made a sound that sounded like, "Whooooop!". He started flying in all sorts of directions, wiggling dangerously the whole time.

"We have to get you home. Come on, buddy, it won't be much longer." Hiro felt his nerves swell a little. He tightened his grip on the pads on Baymax's back and pushed forward a little.

"Loooooongggggeeeeerrrrrrr!" Baymax repeated, plummeting dangerously near the top of a skyscraper.

"We can do this," Hiro said this to himself more than the robot. He silently prayed that Baymax would make it home, but as they wound and swooped uncontrollably through the air, he started to lose hope. "Whooaaa-whoa! BAYMAX!"

Baymax turned over on his side, they were flying upside down. By now, Hiro's hands were practically drowning in sweat, and he was so nervous, that he couldn't help himself. It was instinct. It just happened.

He let go.

Turns out, the suction circles on Baymax's back weren't as reliable as they seemed.

Hiro was tumbling forward fast; he looked for something to grab but nothing was there. Baymax swooped down to grab his leg, but it was too late.

The concrete was hard. He felt a snap, then an excruciating pain. Hiro groaned. And everything was gone.

**Dedication: Angely0122 - you commented + voted first! Plus, you wrote Mah Real Purfect and Only Icy Jelsa Love AKSDFJLDKJFD thank you so much! :D**


	2. fractures and angles

According to the x-rays, it was official. Hiro had broken his back from the fall. Fortunately, it was only from the waist down, and he could still move his arms.

Still, everything felt so different. He felt trapped. Just a simple task like getting somewhere, getting back to his house from school was going to be difficult for him. He was confined to a seat. He wouldn't have felt much different if he were completely chained to it.

"So. . . I'm stuck in this wheelchair forever?"

"I'm so sorry, Hiro." The nurse looked down sadly at him. She put a nurturing hand on his shoulder. "You know, things could be worse."

When Hiro was well enough to go to college again, he rode over to the school in his wheelchair. Once his friends saw him, naturally they were worried and demanded to know everything.

They settled into the Lucky Cat Cafe after classes, and Hiro began his story. Everyone had different feelings at the end.

"You didn't charge Baymax?" GoGo asked. She said it like she might say, "You hid on the top of a Ferris wheel during an electrical storm?"

"I did!" Hiro said, sounding upset. "But we were flying, and next thing I knew he was on low battery. I don't know what happened. I mean. . . how could-" he stopped. It wasn't worth trying to find out. It was over now, and a broken back couldn't be undone.

Honey put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Hiro." She looked sincerely sympathetic, like she knew the exact feeling of losing something crucial in your life. "You're so young. . ."

"It's okay," Hiro promised. "I'll be all right. I'm going to be. . . fine."

"Hey, you'll think of something," Wasabi said. "You're Hiro Hamada." He chuckled.

Fred simply grabbed him in a hug and offered him half of his sandwich.

"Thanks, guys." Hiro smiled at the four of them. "Um. . no thanks, Fred."

"A different angle. I have to look at it from a different angle. That's. . . what Tadashi would have told me."

Hiro was lying in bed [Baymax had loyally carried him there], staring at the ceiling, not blankly, but full of thought. If you waved a hand in front of his face, however, he probably wouldn't have blinked.

What he was trying to do now was think of a way to fix his problem. He was disabled. He couldn't move from the waist down; in other words, his legs. But he had some advantages.

For starters, he had Baymax. He would lighten the load of work. He wouldn't have to ask for help getting in and out of bed, over to places when he had that wonderful nursebot by his side.

Despite the recent incident, Hiro's trust for the robot remained strong; he considered it his fault.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder why it had happened, even though in a way he didn't want to find out-because if he did, he would probably find out more than he wanted to, and that could lead to another crazy adventure that could get everyone killed.

Then, there was what Tadashi had called his "big brain." That was good. He could do a lot of things with his thinker. If he put his mind to it, if he could just _focus_ on what he needed to do, he could build on the problem and find a way to fix himself.

That was it. _Build on the problem_. He was beyond complete repair, he couldn't undo his disability, but he could build on it.

Hiro's gears started cranking. His mind set to work. He was going to build on his wheelchair-that was the problem. He was going to find a way to make it as close to human legs as possible.

"Ow!"

Baymax rose from his corner.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. I heard the sound of distress, what is the problem?"

"Baymax, could you get me out of-"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Baymax had taken Hiro by the arms and put him carefully into the wheelchair.

"Heh. Thanks, buddy." Hiro wheeled over to his desk and turned on the lamp. He plucked a pencil off the computer and some papers, and silently prayed that he would be able to put all the ideas bouncing around in his head into a good plan for himself.

**Dedication: AbigailCallaghan - my good friend c:**


End file.
